ssssgridmanfandomcom-20200216-history
Gridman
Gridman is the titular hero of Denkou Choujin Gridman. He is a Hyper Agent from the Hyper World who, in persuit of Khan Digifer, he came across Naoto Sho and his computer, "Junk." Sensing good in Naoto, Gridman chose him as his host, and merged with him, giving him the Axepter, and upgrading "Junk", all in order to stop Khan Digifer's kaiju army from wreaking havoc on Computer World (world within computers). The character later makes his return in Studio TRIGGER's animated adaptation/sequel SSSS.Gridman, at which he chose Yuta Hibiki as his host so they can stop Khan's spiritual successor Alexis Kerib. Yet the circumstances of his partnership with his new host contrasted that of with Naoto: Injuries he sustained from the fight against Alexis resulted Gridman split into six fragments. Whereas Gridman's master fragment resided within Tsutsudjidai's recreation of the Junk, four of the fragments spawned new Hyper Agents that become both hosts of said fragments and new assist weapons at the simulated city while the last one ended up posssessed his new partner Yuta, resulting the latter's seemed amnesia. Personality Gridman is a heroic being to the core, having dedicated his life to protect the innocent. While he is unable to remember his past as much as Yuta who lost his memories for some reasons, Gridman maintains his dedication to his mission, and even supportive to Yuta and fellow members of the Gridman alliance even about trivial things. As shown in some of the radio dramas in SSSS.Gridman, Gridman will occasionally drop in on a conversation, much to the embarrassment and covering up that Yuta and others had to do when talking to people who haven't heard of Gridman. Assist Weapons In addition of armaments and abilities above, Gridman also armed with Assist Weapons, weapons created and devised by Ippei to assist Gridman in battle before completed by Gridman via. Materialization Beam in Computer World. Initially, Yuka was responsible for handling the programs until Ippei created the Assist Weapon Selector to contain and deploy them easily. With the exception of Gridman Sword, later Assist Weapons (being mechas themselves) are remotely controlled by both Ippei and Yuka through game controllers. They are also modified to become powered suits for Gridman, thus raising his ability perimeters. In the final episode, Khan Digifier invaded Junk's server and destroy all the Assist Weapons in their data forms, leaving Gridman almost defeated before Takeshi created the Grid Hyper Beam program. *'Lightning Blitz Blade Gridman Sword (電光雷撃剣グリッドマンソード)': A combination of the Barrier Shield and Plasma Blade. *'Thunder Axe (サンダーアックス):' An alternate configuration of the Gridman Sword. **'Barrier Shield': A shield made to repel any monster with an ultrahigh electromagnet. **'Plasma Blade': A sword pulled out of the side of the Barrier Shield. *'Combination Electric God Zenon': A giant robot that combined form the three military vehicle-based Assist Weapons. Created based on the inspiration from a robot toy. **'Thunder Jet': A fighter jet inspired from a real-life military fighter jet. **'Twin Driller': A driller tank with a pair of drills, designed after military tanks. **'God Tank': A caterpillar track-based armored tank that is based on military tanks, especially a missile vehicle. *'Dragon Fortress': A coalesced aircraft, formed by Dyna Fighter and King Jet. Transforms into Super Dragon Combination Dyna Dragon, a dragonoid mecha based on the fossil of a tyrannosaurus. **'Dyna Fighter': An aircraft that is initially Dragonic Cannon, inspired from a dragon-themed goods that were buried with a Chinese mummy. **'King Jet': A large aircraft that was meant to be Dyna Fighter's support. *'Gridman Calibur': A sentient giant and yellow coloured futuristic sword. As a human, he is known as Samurai Calibur. He watched over Yuta after he awakened as an amnesiac. *'Battle Tracto Max': A colossal red and grey 10WD armoured mobile unit, equipped with two smooth-bore cannons: known as Tanker Cannon. His human form is shortened to Max. He, along with his teammates, revealed his identity to Yuta—when (Yuta) Gridman and Calibur made a tactical retreat—shortly after they were overpowered by Anti. *'Buster Borr': His androgynous human form, Borr, is named after the twin-driller tank from Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad. Colours: red , grey and yellow. *'Sky Vitter': A man who is named after the Vitor fighter jet from Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad. Coloured blue and grey. Forms - Fighter Forms= Fighter forms are downgraded versions of his original form, which much more robotic in appearance due to extra layers of armor around it. In this form, he retains some of his combat techniques and features of Techtarian Armor. - Primal= After Samurai Calibur optimized the Junk, Gridman is upgraded into a faster and sleeker form as his color scheme permanently changed into those of red and cyan, echoing his original form. Instead of a forceful absorption into Junk, Yuta is given the Primal Acceptor as a medium to properly merge with Gridman. Even so, this form's overall combat parameters still pale compared to his original self. *'Recovery Mode': Should he severely injured in battle, Gridman (along with Yuta and any Assist Weapons he has with him) will immediately retreat into the Junk to heal themselves, though in that meantime they can only be contacted through the phone as the Junk is inaccessible. This ability also enable them to fake their deaths, as they fooled Rikka, Anti, Akane, and Sho due to them not return for a whole day when performing this ability. *'Flight': As Primal Fighter, Gridman regains his ability to fly albeit through the form's thrusters on his back and underneath his feet (latter which acts as substitute to Gravity Metal Greaves). He can also use same thrusters to soften his landing, or boost himself. *'Grid Kinesis': Gridman retains the access for Grid Kinesis ability, which he uses to free Yuta, Rikka, and Sho from Bujack and Akane's influence. *'Grid Beam': Gridman's Grid Beam as Primal Fighter has been improved, not only he able to use them several times without spending much energy, but also its firepower close to his original form's version. *'Gridknight Saber Slash': Downgraded version of his Grid Light Saber which, unlike the latter, can only be used as melee attack. *'Grid Calibur End': Using the Gridman Calibur, Gridman charges towards the enemy with thrusters of his Techtarian Armor and slashes his opponent into half. }} }} - Combinations= Here are forms Gridman use via. Assist Weapons - King Gridman= King Gridman is Gridman's second upgraded form accessible by use of Dyna Dragon that reconfigure itself into armor he wears. In addition of much stronger than Thunder Gridman, King Gridman armor provides Gridman greater speed and agility along with its own set of arsenal and gas mask to counteract gas-based attacks. *'King Grid Beam': King Gridman's enhanced Grid Beam which performed in the same manner which Thunder Grid Beam, albeit stronger in terms of firepower. *'King Grid Fire': King Gridman's improved version of Thunder Grid Fire. *'Penetrator Cannons': Built-in cannons on King Gridman's forearms which projects armor-piercing beams that can peel off most resilient of kaiju hide. *'King Fixer Beam': King Gridman's upgraded version of the Fixer Beam. *'Dragonic Cannon': Only shown in Denkou Choujin Gridman: "boys invent great hero", it is a cannon designed based on a Chinese relic which projects a blast of flames called Dragon Fire. }} - Fighter= The following are combinations through the use of his new assist weapons, Buster Borr, Sky Vittor, and Battle Tracto Max, all of which based on God Zenon. - Full Armor Combine: Buster Gridman= By combining with Buster Borr, Gridman gains a powerful chestplate along with a pair of shoulder-mounted drill cannons and a pair energy minigun/missile launcher hybrid. Specialized in firearm combat, Gridman gains overwhelming firepower as he also gains the access for Buster Borr's missiles in addition of shoulder cannons and energy minigun. The breastplate also endows him greater durability against enemy fire. Special Ability: *'Twin Buster Grid Beam': Twin continuous Grid Beams fired from Buster Borr's twin drill that open into energy blasters. While not as devastating as Max Grid Beam, it is still destructive enough to blow Go'yavec into smitheriness. *'Minigun/Missile Launcher Hybrid': Buster Borr's thread becomes minigun/missile launcher hybrid for Gridman to use. **'Energy Minigun': Firing the rotating energy minigun from the minigun/missile launcher hybrid. **'Missiles': Gridman gained the access for Borr's missiles fired from the weapon. - Empyrean Combine: Sky Gridman= By combining with Sky Vitter, Gridman gains a pair of rocket greaves, a jetpack, and a helmet with HUD systems. Specialized in aerial combat, Gridman gains access of Sky Vitter's array of weaponry as well as an increase in speed and the ability of supersonic flight. Special Ability: *'Lucky Smoke Screen': Sky Gridman can employ several round smoke bombs from the back of rocket greaves to evade opponents and/or temporarily blind them. Due to released smoke's electric nature, the bombs may also capable in disrupting electronics like EMP. *'Laser Cannons': Sky Gridman can fire pink lasers from Sky Vitter's cannons. - Hyperlink Combine: Full Powered Gridman= Gridman's ultimate combination where his Assist Weapons combine around him into an enormous robotic suit of armor comprised of arm platings formed by Battle Tracto Max; breastplate, helmet, and rocket greaves formed by both Buster Borr and Sky Vittor, and the crest on the breastplate formed by axe piece of Gridman Calibur. This essentially making it a combination of all his other combined forms. This form greatly bolsters the strength, speed, and durability to higher levels as well as ability to fly. However, due to Junk's limitations, Gridman and the Assist Weapons are forced to manifest at a fraction of their normal size in order to access Full Powered Gridman form, resulting the said form stands at a height comparable to Gridman's normal stature and arguably not at its fullest potential until the Junk is upgraded. Special Abilities: *'Twin Drill Break': Firing Buster Borr's twin drills as missiles that explode upon impact. The fired drill missiles would reform back on Gridman's shoulders ready to be fired again. *'Full Power Charge': Gridman accumulates a large amount of energy to perform a finishing move, at which the energy envelopes his armor in a golden aura. The finishing move he performed with this ability are: **'Grid Full Power Finish': A finishing move where the accumulated energy channeled onto Gridman Calibur before released in form of a thin blade-like laser fired onto the target with a swing of the weapon, cleaving them into half. *'Twin Buster Grid Beam': Twin continuous Grid Beams fired from Buster Borr's twin drill that open into energy blasters. *'Breast Spark': Firing a powerful green lightning bolt with enough firepower to send a kaiju flying from the crystal on the breastplate. It is the electrical counterpart technique to Thunder Gridman's Thunder Grid Fire and Chest Beam. }} }} }} Gallery Neo-gridman.jpg Gridman Anime Combinations.jpg Notes & Trivia Category:Characters Category:Gridmen Category:Protagonists Category:Denkou Choujin Gridman Category:Programs